Opportunités
by Suzuka-san
Summary: UA Modern World / Trois adolescents prenant du bon temps à la mer, et l'un deux qui regarde son ami avec envie. Son désir non partagé, Newt cherche la moindre occasion pour se serrer contre Thomas, et cette sortie pourrait être une bonne opportunité / Shonen-aï NewtMas


**Titre :** Opportunités

 **Rating :** K ; Tout public

 **Genre :** Amitié **/** Shonen-aï / Univers alternatif monde moderne (de nos jours)

 **Pairing :** Thomas x Newt... à sens unique, c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas une vraie romance. Mais peut-être que…

 **Résumé :** Trois adolescents prenant du bon temps à la mer, et l'un deux qui regarde son ami avec envie. Son désir non partagé, Newt cherche la moindre occasion pour se serrer contre Thomas, et cette sortie pourrait être une bonne opportunité

 **Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour, ceci est ma toute première fiction sur ce fandom. Je n'ai vu que les films qu'on m'a obli… euh je veux dire, invité à regarder. C'est un one-shot court et léger que j'ai écrit à l'occasion d'un anniversaire d'une fan du NewtMas. Ce n'est pas vraiment du yaoi, même des attirances homosexuelles sont au cœur du récit, mais juste du shonen-aï. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

 **Note de l'auteure 2 :** Merci à Soran-M pour sa beta-lecture

Bonne lecture

* * *

Newt jugea l'eau devant lui avant de tenter une nouvelle approche. Son corps ne semblait définitivement pas résolu à s'acclimater avec cette immensité aquatique, préférant la chaleur du sable dans son dos. Il avait à peine trempé les pieds qu'il sentit des frissons parcourir toute la surface de sa peau. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas la faute du torse halé et musclé de son ami Thomas. Ou peut-être un peu, mais pas complètement.

Newt leva les yeux pour regarder ses deux meilleurs amis Thomas et Minho battre des pieds et des mains dans l'eau encore fraîche, se défiant à la nage, semblant totalement à l'aise. Les deux bruns avaient adopté la technique dite des "gros bourrins", à savoir se jeter à l'eau en une seule fois, leur cerveau totalement déconnecté des éventuels dangers à utiliser cette méthode. Le blond n'avait même pas fini de s'enduire de crème solaire qu'ils crawlaient déjà jusqu'à un point invisible et à une vitesse prodigieuse. Pas étonnant qu'ils obtenaient les meilleurs résultats en sport, loin devant les autres, avec des aptitudes pareilles. Lui-même se savait incapable de suivre leur rythme, mais il se débrouillait assez bien dans l'eau qui portait son corps autrefois lésé par un accident.

Mais franchement, on ne leur avait jamais appris à se mouiller progressivement, notamment la nuque, le ventre, le dos, avant de se lancer ? Surtout dans ce torrent glacé qu'était l'océan. Devait-il jouer les mères poules ? Il savait que c'était une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à entrer plus haut que ses chevilles. Au moins leur méthode s'avérait terriblement efficace. A ce rythme, il ne profiterait pas de cette fin d'après-midi.

Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour de lycéens. Les examens clôturés, si tout allait bien, ils seraient tous les trois des étudiants universitaires à la rentrée prochaine. Après trois années d'internat où ils avaient partagé la même chambre, discuté jusque tard dans la nuit et ri des blagues de chacun, ils quittaient cet établissement où ils s'étaient rencontrés et tournaient définitivement une page de leur vie. Il aurait été dommage de simplement rentrer chez soi. Mais pourquoi la plage alors qu'il se savait frileux ? Et pourquoi c'était lui-même qui avait suggéré de s'y rendre ? Il était juste en train de se ridiculiser devant ses amis, et surtout devant Thomas qu'il regardait comme une merveille du monde depuis maintenant trois ans. Newt se maudit intérieurement, tout en connaissant la réponse aux questions qu'il venait de se poser.

− Allez Newtie, allez Newtie, l'encourageaient ses amis sans qu'il ne décèle de la moquerie. Tout doucement, il était parvenu à se mouiller jusqu'aux genoux.

Il avait rencontré Thomas trois ans auparavant. Dès le premier jour du lycée, il l'avait marqué. Si Newt devait faire un portrait robot de son genre de mec, il avait juste à sortir la photo de Thomas. Même Minho, qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps, lui avait fait un coup de coude pour lui signifier qu'il avait flairé un bon poisson. Son vieil ami connaissait ses penchants et en parlait comme si lui-même était intéressé. Au vu de ses performances à la nage, c'était effectivement une bonne comparaison. Newt était tout bonnement incapable de se mettre à son niveau. Ce sentiment d'infériorité prenait largement le dessus sur son courage. Et peut-être aussi parce que pendant trois ans, il avait entendu Thomas parler de filles, de conquêtes d'un soir, de ses copines d'enfance qui devenaient des "bombasses". Durant cette dernière année, il avait même bien louché sur Teresa, la stagiaire de la prof de science. Thomas était un homme à femmes, et il plaisait à la gent féminine. Newt avait vite compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance, malgré les protestations de Minho qui l'encourageait à se déclarer. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas avec ses poses lorsque Thomas avait le dos tourné, embarrassantes mais totalement révélatrices. Par moment, Newt avait bien envie l'étrangler. A défaut de ses jambes, ses bras fonctionnaient à merveille.

Les choses avaient pourtant bien évolué. Le trio s'était immédiatement bien entendu, partageant le même goût pour le sport et les séries télévisées. Ils avaient forgé une belle amitié, de longs moments de complicité, de conneries, de fous rire, de soirées détente à se mater des séries en streaming sur leur tablette étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de téléviseur à l'internat. Newt appréciait particulièrement ces moments. Il pouvait se caler tout contre Thomas sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons. Les trois garçons s'allongeaient sur le ventre les uns contre les autres, leurs lits rapprochés pour faire office de banquette et la tablette posée sur une table. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'ils pouvaient visionner correctement ce qui se passait à l'écran. Et des opportunités comme celle-ci, Newt avait arrêté de les compter en trois ans. C'était tout de même assez incroyable comme il pouvait faire preuve d'imagination alors qu'il galérait quand il s'agissait d'écrire une dissertation. Ces heures de souffrance, de cours ennuyeux, de révisions et d'examens stressants, tout cela aussi, ils l'avaient traversé ensemble. Une période qui s'achevait ce jour même et que Newt avait eue envie de célébrer. Il avait suggéré la plage par réflexe, car il savait que Thomas aimait se baigner dans l'océan, gratuit et sans barrière.

− Tu es sûr, tu n'aimes pas trop l'eau froide ? lui avait demandé Thomas qui voulait que tout le monde s'amuse aujourd'hui.

Le fait qu'il se rappelle de ce détail lui avait fait plaisir. Aussi, il avait promis qu'il parviendrait à rentrer dedans pour marquer le coup. Grossière erreur, il détestait définitivement l'eau froide. Et le voilà donc là, à avancer centimètre par centimètre, redoutant le passage de chaque vague. Pas à pas, il parvenait à s'éloigner de la plage chaude et douillette. L'eau lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'aux cuisses, et ses jambes semblaient déjà s'être accommodées à la température. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir y arriver finalement.

− Bravo, tu as réussi la partie la plus facile, se moqua gentiment le brun sans grande méchanceté.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un petit éclaboussement et Newt se retint de lancer un cri peu viril. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué pour lui. Thomas ou pas, il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on l'asperge, mais plutôt qu'on le laisse entrer à son rythme. Il garda cependant bonne figure devant son fantasme. Il n'était probablement pas aussi robuste que lui, mais il possédait d'autres atouts.

− J'ai dit que j'y rentrerai et je vais le faire. Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux réaliser des exploits.

− C'est un défi ? demanda Thomas avec un sourire provocateur.

Newt chauffa devant ce rictus aguicheur. Pour le coup, il avait bien moins froid. Le faisait-il exprès ? Probablement pas, Thomas disposait juste d'une séduction naturelle. Newt n'était pas le seul à succomber à son charme. Nombre de ses admiratrices rougissaient lorsqu'il tournait son regard vers elles. Lui n'était qu'un simple observateur, et également un profiteur. L'avantage d'être un homme, c'est qu'il pouvait se permettre quelques libertés sous couvert de l'amitié. Là encore, s'il pouvait se lancer dans une bataille aquatique, ce serait là une nouvelle opportunité pour lui.

− Laisse moi rentrer dans l'eau et tu verras bien. Gare à tes fesses.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Minho pouffer. Dans son cas, sa phrase pouvait signifier plusieurs choses, effectivement. Mais bon, il ne s'était pas laissé aller à ses pulsions pendant trois ans, il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Surtout pas avec la fraîcheur qui avait fait chuté sa libido dans le négatif. Il aurait bien aimé se faire réchauffer, tiens.

− Dans ce cas, viens, je t'attends.

− Je ne suis pas suicidaire comme vous.

− Je ne suis pas suicidaire, juste audacieux.

Oui, audacieux, mais également bon vivant, blagueur, solidaire, honnête, athlétique, persévérant, des qualités qu'il appréciait tout autant voire plus que sa physionomie parfaite. Lorsque Minho lui faisait remarquer qu'il l'idéalisait un peu trop, Newt rétorquait qu'il n'était pas non plus gêné par son côté mauvais perdant, impatient, fonceur, casse-cou, et même provocateur. Un côté sauvage qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire et mettait en marche son imagination et ses fantasmes. Thomas représentait tout ce qu'il recherchait, du moins était-ce sa façon de voir les choses de l'extérieur, en tant que simple ami. Il est courant de changer d'opinion lorsque les relations deviennent plus intimes. Newt craignait cela, et c'était une autre raison pour laquelle il ne prenait pas son courage pour se déclarer, se contentant pour l'heure de le reluquer. Thomas était vraiment très attirant dans son boxer de bain noir et le reste de son anatomie exposé. La mer, c'était finalement une bonne idée. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, du moment qu'il pouvait être avec Thomas. Et Minho également, mais surtout Thomas.

Newt avança encore jusqu'à monter l'eau au niveau de ses hanches. Les deux hommes se regardaient, souriants et complices. L'un cherchait à surprendre, l'autre semblait attendre sa proie. Un pas, puis encore un… et tout à coup Newt se sentit poussé dans le dos. Il s'immergea d'un seul coup dans la mer, tête comprise. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise et réaliser qu'il devait ressortir la tête de l'eau. Son corps glacé se raccrocha à la première chose qu'il rencontra et il s'y enroula à la manière d'un koala. Son instinct de survie en marche, il réfléchirait après à qui était le fourbe qui venait de le poignarder, et qu'est-ce qui était en train de le sauver. Ce n'est que lorsque ses sens revinrent qu'il entendit Thomas dire à Minho.

− Quand même, c'est vache ce que tu viens de faire.

− Qu'il me remercie, car à ce rythme, on y était encore cette nuit.

Une main amicale et chaude posée sur ses cheveux humides finit de ramener Newt sur Terre, ou plutôt en mer. Le traître de service n'était autre que Minho qui s'esclaffait. Newt se promit de le tuer, le noyer, l'étrangler, l'étouffer avec un oreiller, vendre ses organes à une mafia, arracher ses ongles et les lui servir en salade, brûler son corps puis jeter ses cendres dans des marais maudits. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel ordre il allait faire ça, mais il le ferait. Minho le regardait sans la moindre culpabilité, semblant même attendre des remerciements. Newt ne compris pas jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'était complètement enroulé autour du corps de Thomas. Ce dernier rigolait doucement, ne semblant pas dérangé, regardant Newt avec une certaine tendresse, mais plus comme un petit frère. Saurait-il se contenter éternellement de ce regard innocent ? Arriverait-il à contenir sa frustration et conserver avec Thomas leur relation de complicité mais totalement platonique ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Ses bras et ses jambes se resserrèrent légèrement autour du corps de son idéal. Tout ses sens en éveil, il apprécia cette nouvelle opportunité que venait de lui offrir Minho. Devait-il le remercier ? L'avait-il fait exprès d'ailleurs ? Cela ne changeait en rien son projet de le réduire en bouillie. Un peu plus et c'était lui qui mourait d'une hydrocution. Quoique, s'il avait perdu connaissance, Thomas lui aurait peut-être fait du bouche-à-bouche.

− A quoi tu penses, princesse ? Tu veux que je te ramène en te portant jusqu'à ta serviette ? lui demanda Thomas.

La proposition était tentante, mais maintenant qu'il était parvenu, non sans aide, à rentrer dans la mer, il se devait de répondre au défi du brun. Newt changea son expression pour prendre un air provocant, plus insolent, voire carrément troublant. Sans prévenir, il reprit appui sur ses jambes pour s'élancer, emportant Thomas avec lui sous l'eau, le plaquant littéralement sur le fond de mer. Le brun se débattit comme il put. Il dominait Newt physiquement, mais le blond connaissait ses points faibles. S'en suivit une bataille aquatique sans merci. Un moment candide et enfantin après la galère des examens. De la plage, Minho les observa avec le sourire, les laissant se chamailler juste entre eux. Il devait bien ça à Newt, surtout après son mauvais coup. Autant il trouvait injuste que le blond reste dans cette situation, autant il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Leur vie universitaire allait-elle changer les choses, eux qui rentraient doucement dans l'âge adulte ? Minho savait que les choses changeraient avec le temps, mais pour l'heure, il avait juste envie, comme les autres, de profiter de n'être encore que des gamins.

Debout les bras croisés, il s'impatientait. Pas de jolies sirènes à l'horizon, il se jeta à son tour dans l'eau pour les rejoindre.

FIN


End file.
